


Mirepoix

by Scyfymom13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cooking, Dyads, F/M, HEA, Hux - Freeform, Leia being Leia, Mentioned Shmi Skywalker, Mentions of family estrangement, Minor Character(s), Modern AU, One Shot, POV Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo is canon, Rose Tico - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shmi is Ben’s GG, Tallie - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, but background, canon character death, chicken soup for the soul, finn - Freeform, rey is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13/pseuds/Scyfymom13
Summary: Prompt - Ben nurses Rey through a non-critical illness and is adorable in his efforts.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50
Collections: Force Dyad Celebration!





	Mirepoix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkywalkerForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerForever/gifts).



> SkywalkerForever  
> Hope I did this right! 🤞🏻
> 
> Check out Robert Palmer’s “Doctor Doctor Give Me the News”
> 
> for my song inspiration, Ben’s got a bad case...

mirepoix

  
~~~~~~~~~~

Ben Solo fished his security badge out of the inside breast pocket of his navy blue Armani suit as he entered the sleek high rise office building in midtown. Headed to the corporate offices of Resistance Robotics, Ben quickly scanned through the security gate and hurried towards the elevator bay. 

Glancing up at the floor indicator, he patiently waited for the next car to arrive. Moving aside to let the passengers alight, Ben stepped into the elevator car, pushed the button for the fourth floor, and checked his Breitling Navitimer. Scowling to himself, “Maker, I’m late.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Ben Solo was not a patient man. He understood that time was money and any waste of time would be money wasted. His mere presence was imposing, at over six feet tall, he was hard to ignore. From a young age, Ben took advantage of his size to protect himself. He had mastered the art of hiding his deepest insecurities in the hollow of his broad, muscular chest. 

And, although he learned that hard work and self discipline were two important keys that could translate into a satisfying and successful career, his heart ached with loneliness. 

As a young boy, it was hard for him to fit in with would-be friends who judged him harshly for his interests that didn’t match theirs. Even worse was the profound rejection and alienation that gripped his heart when his mom, too involved with her politics and his dad too involved with everything else, missed special school events or birthdays. 

So, it was very easy to be seduced by a father figure who offered compassion and camaraderie. His former mentor had a keen eye for exploiting Ben’s loneliness. So much so, Ben willingly cut himself off from those who cared about him the most. 

Ten long years Ben toiled at a demanding job just to prove to himself that he deserved admiration and respect. But all his successes were bittersweet. Without having family or friends to celebrate each challenge met or milestone achieved a well of dark despair seeped into Ben’s heart. 

It took the sudden death of his father to jar his life’s perspective into sharp reality. So with courage unfounded, he sliced himself away from all that was dark and demeaning to his soul and sought out the only unconditional tether to his very existence, his mother.

With open arms, Leia Organa welcomed him home. With a soft heart and a firm smile, she offered Ben a pathway to forgiveness. A solution that could heal the deep wound between mother and son. 

So, without much fanfare, Leia put Ben and his brilliant talent for determination and drive to work. After all, she reminded him, he was the rightful heir to his family’s enduring legacy. 

Leia, always a planner, secretly kept the bigger picture to herself. Knowing how much Ben was like his father, she knew that one day he would overcome his worst insecurities and find true happiness. He just needed a little motherly guidance that Leia was more than happy to supply. It’s not very often to be given a second chance and Leia needed to make amends for all that she squandered during Ben’s childhood.

~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping off the lift, Ben threw a quick smile at Tallie, the Resistance Robotic’s receptionist as she manned the phones at the “Welcome” desk. Briskly walking down the hall to his office Ben was completely surprised to see the door across from his closed and the room dark. Ever since he agreed to come work with his mother, two things were immutable. 

One, Leia insisted on a scheduled lunch date with Ben every Monday, no ifs, ands or buts. 

Two, Leia’s prodigious protege, Rey deSierto, was always the FIRST one to clock in at the office EVERY SINGLE DAY.

“Hmm,” Ben thought, “Rey has never taken a sick day, like ever. I hope she’s ok.” It had been a little over two years that Ben had occupied the office opposite from Rey’s. It was also the same amount of time he had been harboring a secret crush on the incredibly ambitious and adorably tenacious brunette. 

Every week, Rey’s smile would light up Ben’s dreary, dismal mornings. His heart always twisted in Rey’s presence spreading endorphins throughout his unfeeling body making him thankful to be alive. Self consciously aware of his awkward nose and large ears, Ben’s malignant morning moods always lifted with the flash of a warm smile from Rey’s sunny “Cheerio” echoing in said ears. 

“Fuck!” Ben sighed as he stalked into his office and nicked his tree trunk of a thigh on the corner of his ornate desk. Brushing his pant leg absentmindedly, Ben roughly pulled out his chair, his mood suddenly sullen at the prospect of not being able to just bask in Rey’s welcoming presence. 

~~~~~~~~~~

From the moment Ben joined the firm, he was smitten and surprised at how he and Rey fell into an easy, casual friendship. On occasion, they would meet up for lunch in their building’s cafeteria. Ben secretly wished he could overcome his shyness and wow Rey with flowery prose and smart conversation but he always became tongue tied when Rey met his bashful gaze. 

Ben longed to sit across from Rey, and have her all to himself. Much to his dismay, though, Rey was extremely popular. Co-workers would materialize out of thin air in the lunchroom and Rey never failed to invite them to sit down. 

There was Rose, the petite mechanical engineer from the fifth floor and Finn, the ever jovial Director of Security. And that was really fine with Ben, because he wouldn’t then have to stammer through a conversation with Rey, one on one, his ears flamed in embarrassment.

So if he heard the tinkling of Rey’s laughter in the break room he would immediately feel the muscles on his face expand out into a timid grin.

If he caught Rey swearing under her breath, with her cute British accent, at the annoying accountant, Armitage Hux, he would silently swear with her in silence.

And when they shared an elevator ride at the end of the day, Ben would secretly steal furtive glances of her dimpled face in the reflection of the mirrored lift doors. Any day that he was gifted an interaction with his unattainable crush, Ben counted as a win.

~~~~~~~~~~~

He kept glancing across the hall hoping his co-worker would magically appear. Sitting down, Ben turned his computer on. Peering around the monitor, he checked again, no sign of Rey. 

Pulling his hand down his face, Ben grimaced, “Ok, who am I kidding, I pretty much race here every morning just to be able to revel in her light before the rest of the office shows up.” 

You could imagine his surprise to see a flagged urgent email in his inbox from Rey. Quickly opening the message, Ben read, “ _Not feeling well, calling in sick, please let Leia know._ ” Noticing the time stamp, Ben was alarmed to see that the message was sent at 3:04 AM. 

Without thinking, Ben pulled up the employee directory and looked up Rey’s number. Reaching for the phone, Ben dialed Rey’s cell.

After four rings, Ben anxiously thought that this was a bad idea. Just about to hang up, Ben was startled to hear a raspy “Hello.”

“Rey, it’s Ben,” he whispered urgently, “are you ok?”

A fit of coughing erupted from the device, “Sorry, sorry, hi Ben.” Rey croaked, “I think I have a bad sinus thing. Won’t be in today.”

“Don’t worry,” Ben replied anxiously, “I’ll let Leia know you aren't coming into the office.”

Before Rey could hang up the phone, with his anxiety spiking, Ben found a wellspring of courage and declared, “If it is ok, I’m going to come by and make soup for you.” 

To his surprise, Rey readily agreed, “I’ll drop a pin for the address,” and then snuffled a groggy, “see you in a bit.”

Flummoxed, by his hasty decision, Ben realized that now he had to explain to his mother two immutable things.

One, he would have to break his scheduled lunch date with her, today being Monday.

Two, Ben was determined to go take care of Rey, Leia’s prodigious protege.

~~~~~~~~~~

The knock on her office door was insistent, that Leia Organa was sure of, much to her annoyance. Glancing at the right hand corner of her computer screen, Leia noted, 9:02 AM. Rolling her eyes, the Founder and CEO of this Fortune 500 company, was just shrugging out of her Black Burberry Trench and not happy to be intruded upon before her coat was even off.

“Come in, come in!” She called impatiently as she played with the television remote, flicking on the large screen behind her weathered, cherry wood desk. Tuning to one of the popular business channels to keep an eye on the global stock market, Leia glanced up to acknowledge the early morning intrusion. 

“Benjamin!” Leia exclaimed, noticing the frantic look of consternation on her son’s face, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Entering the office and closing the door with a soft click behind him, Ben unceremoniously responded, “I won't be able to keep our lunch date, later.” 

“Now, Ben,” Leia tsked, as the diminutive woman absentmindedly tucked a stray lock of hair back into the intricate braid adorning the crown of her head, “You know that was part of our agreement…”

“Rey’s sick!” Ben blurted, a pink blush cascading across his mole speckled cheeks, “She never calls in sick!” Rambling, Ben grimaced, “I told her I would bring her soup.”

Leia’s eyebrows shot up, her eyes growing the size of saucers, “You’re bringing Rey…...soup!?” 

Ben, red coloring his cheeks quickly, continued, “I know, Mom, I don’t know what came over me….” he lamented, throwing his face into his hands as he flung himself on the leather couch next to his mother’s desk.

The bark of laughter that erupted from Leia was probably loud enough for Tallie to hear all the way down the hall at reception.

“Oh Ben, you have so much of your father’s heart in you.” Leia lovingly smirked as she wound her way over to sit beside her son.

Gently ruffling his hair, Leia grinned smugly, “Finally! It took everything I had not to play matchmaker between you two.” Leia’s smile softened, “I’m sorry that it took Rey being sick for you to decide to do something, is she ok, honey?”

Sheepishly, Ben raised his eyes to meet his mother’s, “Yeah, it’s a sinus thing.” Fiddling with his watch, his eyes now downcast, Ben continued, “Do you think it would be too hard for me to make GG Shmi’s chicken soup?”

“Wow, GG Shmi’s soup!” Leia chuckled as she squeezed Ben’s knee, “I expect grandbabies soon, then!” 

“Mom!” Ben screeched, his ears burning, “She doesn’t like me like that.”

Moving to stand, Leia affectionately patted her son on the shoulder, “You’ll just have to find out for yourself. Let me write the recipe down so you can be on your way.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Truth be told, Ben didn’t really need the recipe written down, but he obliged his mother nonetheless. Some of Ben’s fondest memories were making GG Shmi’s chicken soup with Leia, when he was very young, before life made more demands of a very ambitious junior Senator. 

Closing his eyes, Ben could almost smell the aroma of vegetables simmered in butter enveloping his senses. The soup was more than just lunch or dinner or a home remedy for when he was sick, it was nourishment for his soul. 

So, with a grocery list in hand, Ben checked Rey’s pin to see if a market was nearby. Relieved that there was one around the corner from her apartment, Ben ordered an Uber and bee lined straight there. 

Winding his way through Maz’s Convenience Castle, Ben carefully picked out the freshest vegetables and herbs he could find. Then, Ben worked his way over to the Meat Department. Spying the poultry section he searched for a smaller sized roaster, knowing that the flesh would cook firm and juicy in the soup. With one last stop at the bakery, Ben grabbed a crusty loaf of freshly baked bread. With the self checkout line empty, Ben was able to make his purchases and hurriedly dashed around the corner to Rey’s apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking up to the building, Ben switched the grocery bags to one hand so he could pull his phone out of his pocket with the other. Shooting off a text to let Rey know that he was there, he pushed through the outer door. 

His phone vibrated with a notification from Rey, “ _Apt BB8, second floor_ ”.

Searching on the directory, Ben pushed BB8 and was answered immediately with a buzz from the locked door in front of him.

Walking across the lobby, Ben spied the sign for the stairwell. Barreling through that door, Ben took the steps two at a time. Shuffling the grocery bags to get a better grip on the handle, he swung the door marked ‘Second Floor’ open and breathlessly stepped into the hall.

Pausing to collect himself, all thoughts of soup making flew out of his head, Ben reflected on what his mother said earlier about finding out Rey's feelings towards him. 

“I can do this, I can do this!” Ben muttered to himself as he searched for apartment BB8.

A sniffle from down the hall, on Ben’s right, interrupted his line of thought. Rey stood in the open doorway to her apartment, small grin on her face.

Captivated by the vision before him in red and black flannel pajama pants and a fitted black tee, Ben froze.

“Rey!” Ben stuttered, blowing a deep breath out his nose, “Hey, there.”

“Hi Ben!” she smiled, shyly, her nose red, eyes bright. Breathlessly, with a quiet huff, Rey murmured, “You didn’t have to come all the way here.” 

Ben returned her smile with a shy one of his own, “As long as we’ve been working together you’ve never called in sick. I was very, um, worried.”

Holding up the bags full of groceries, Ben gently laughed, “I’m here to make you chicken soup, it always helps me feel better.” 

Ben watched as a blinding grin spread across Rey’s face, “Marry me, please Solo, the way to my heart is through my stomach.” 

Not expecting such a response, because really all Ben heard was “Marry me”, he felt the tips of his ears grow hot. 

“Umm,” Ben stammered, “Ok?”, as he moved the grocery bags from side to side.

“Oh, come in, please.” Rey snorted and sneezed at the same time. “Excuse me!” Grabbing a tissue from the entryway, Rey gingerly blotted her nose clean. “Here, this way to the kitchen,” she called over her shoulder to Ben, who followed along like a lovesick puppy.

Nervously, Ben ran his hand through his dark wavy hair, as he stood at the doorway of Rey’s tiny, narrow kitchen. One wall of the room was exposed brick from floor to ceiling. The other side, wallpapered with a kitschy brown color adorned with white and yellow daisies in variegated hues. An old fashioned Tiffany lamp hung from the ten foot ceiling. The whole arrangement somehow suited Rey to a T. 

Placing the grocery bag down on the yellow Formica countertop, Ben clumsily bumped a couple of mismatched canisters arranged next to the sink. Scooting past him, Rey moved to help stow the food in the fridge. 

Ben reached out brushing Rey’s hand tentatively, “Let’s leave the produce on the cutting board.” 

Looking down at where Ben was lightly holding her wrist, Rey murmured, “Ok, you’re the boss,” as she placed the vegetables on the sturdy board adjacent to the stove.

“We’ll need a large soup pot, do you have one?” Ben asked, hopefully, looking up at the unfinished wooden cabinets that hung above the workspace. In his haste to look up, Ben accidentally knocked the hanging lamp with the back of his head.

Reaching above Ben’s shoulder, Rey steadied the fixture with a grin, “You break it, you buy it, Solo.”

The blush on Ben’s face reddened even more as Rey leaned down beside his leg to pull a step stool from under the well worn butcher block table he was now leaning against. Scrambling up the small ladder, Rey reached for a pot and it’s accompanying cover. Wobbling slightly in her precarious position, Rey asked, “Will this do?” 

Ben’s hands flew up to brace Rey on either side of her hips, “Yes, that’s fine but you’re making me nervous.” he chided. 

Bashfully nodding, Rey handed the pot and cover to Ben then grasped his hand as she stepped down. 

Twisting to find a spot for the cookware, Ben was greeted with his flustered reflection in an oblong mirror that sat above the butcher block table. Ben’s eyes were irresistibly drawn to Rey’s in the mirror, “This is quite an interesting piece.” Ben remarked as he ran his palm across the smooth wooden surface. 

“Do you like it?” Rey chirped eagerly, “I made it from scrap I salvaged from a garage I used to work at.”

Ben nodded yes, memorizing the way the subtle blush on Rey’s cheeks bloomed and spread down her creamy white neck.

Proudly, Rey leaned on the table looking up into Ben’s mahogany colored eyes, “It was a bitch to mount,” twisting, Rey leaned back and lightly rapped her knuckles on the wall, “there’s brick behind here, I had to borrow a special drill to get the anchors in.”

Bending over to pat the decoratively carved wooden bracket that mounted the table to the wall, Rey’s tee shirt rode up here back, exposing her tiny waist. Transfixed on the bare patch of skin, Ben mutely listened to what Rey was explaining. 

Looking back up, Rey caught the direction of Ben’s eyes in the mirror, she stopped mid sentence, laughing, and bumped his hip. Caught like a little boy with his hand in the cookie jar, Ben sheepishly grimaced, “You were saying..”

Rey, biting her lower lip, smugly grinned, “I repurposed these brackets from an irreparable vintage table.” 

Astounded by this bit of information Ben let out a low whistle, “Wow, it fits perfectly with the rest of the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” Rey whispered softly, stepping closer to Ben.

“Well,” Ben cleared his throat, “let’s make some soup.”

Much to Ben’s surprise, Rey traced her hands lightly across his chest reaching for the lapels of his suit jacket, “Let me put this somewhere safe,” her voice chimed as she gently tugged the expensive garment off of his broad shoulders. Ben stood stock still, fascinatedly watching as Rey then unconsciously smoothed her fingertips down Ben’s arms. 

Placing the jacket on a small stool behind her back, Rey whispered, “Hmm, you might need to roll your sleeves up,” as her blush grew rosier along the apples of her cheeks. Carefully she began cuffing one sleeve, neatly rolling it up to the crook of Ben’s arm. 

Gooseflesh erupted along Ben’s forearms as Rey’s fingertips brushed across his skin. Returning her inquisitive gaze, Ben wondered to himself, “How could this be the first time that I’m seeing the flecks of gold in her beautiful hazel eyes.”

“You think my eyes are beautiful?” Rey asked, ducking her head down, as she rolled the other sleeve up his arm. 

Slack jawed for a moment, Ben laughed, “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Rey stifled her giggle, popping the “p” as she shook her head, “Yup!” 

Hesitantly shifting forward, Ben tucked an errant lock of hair behind Rey’s ear, “Yeah I do, think your eyes are beautiful.”

Brushing impossibly closer to his chest, Rey whispered as she bit her lower lip, “Well your eyes aren’t half bad either, Ben.”

“Are you flirting with me, deSierto?” Ben grinned, his eyes growing wide, “or am I picking up mixed signals?”

Holding his breath, Ben waited for Rey’s reply.

“Your signals aren’t mixed, Ben, I’m flirting.” Rey mischievously teased, “Will you show me how to make the soup?”

Ben never felt happier, the muscles in his cheeks hurt from the grin he was now sporting.

“Yes, soup,” Ben directed, “You need a teacher.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Settling themselves against the counter, Ben arranged the carrots, celery, leeks and garlic on the cutting board. Rey grabbed salt, pepper, and other spices from her cupboard. 

“We’ll need butter,” Ben said as he pulled the fridge open, “four tablespoons for the soup pot.”

Rey turned on the stove, “Should I turn the heat on high?” she asked, winking at Ben, her eyes fixated on his mouth.

“I’m, yeah,” he choked, reaching to loosen his shirt collar, “Let’s both dice these veggies while the butter melts.” 

Side by side Ben and Rey worked in companionable silence, the only sound between the two were their knives knocking the cutting board with each chop.

After gently placing the meticulously diced carrots and celery into the melted butter, Ben handed Rey a rather large leek. 

Rey’s eyes widened at the leek. It was long and firm, she could barely wrap her fingers around the green and white tubular vegetable, “I’ve never cooked with leeks before, are they good?” she inquired breathlessly over her shoulder, about to slice the leek in half.

“Hold on,” Ben said as he cage Rey in between his chest and the kitchen counter, delicately removing the knife from Rey’s hand, he demonstrated, “Start by cutting away the root end.” 

Rey, adjusting her position, softly pressed her back up against Ben, while he was still slicing the leek, “Still flirting!” She giggled.

Flustered, Ben quickly put the knife down, “Sweetheart, you can’t do that when I have sharp objects in my hand,” he chided playfully.

Turning her body to face him, Rey wound her arms up around Ben’s neck, and leaned in “Sweetheart?”

As her breath washed across his Adam’s Apple, Ben huskily added, “Yes, and you are very distracting, we need to get the rest of the stuff in the pot and you’re still sick.” 

Physically turning Rey around to keep her on task, Ben explained, from his position behind her, “Leeks are from the genus _allium,_ the taste is more delicate than an onion and adds a nice brightness to the broth when it is finished.” 

Once Ben finished chopping, Rey scooped some of the diced leeks between her hands, “Are these good?” she asked, inhaling the delicate fragrance. As if magnetically drawn to hers, Ben slowly wrapped his fingers around Rey’s knuckles, tracing with a feather light touch. The frisson that sparked between them was unmistakable, Ben pressed his nose into the nape of Rey’s neck, breathing her in, “Hmm, very good, just perfect.”

“Um, now who's distracting?” Rey smiled smugly over her shoulder, shrugging she lifted the leeks and dropped them into the pot with the carrots and celery. 

Once again standing behind Rey, Ben gently took both of her hands in his and showed her how to use the back of the knife to crush the garlic cloves.

“Wanna help peel the skins?” Ben turned to Rey, popping two cloves in front of her. “I just need to give the mirepoix a little stir.”

“Oh, you sound so French, Solo!” Rey jibed, mirthfully, “Oh, la, la!”

Laughing, Ben playfully whipped the kitchen towel hanging from the oven door and snapped it as Rey’s peachy bottom before returning his attention on sautéing the vegetables. The delicious aroma from the pot filled the tiny kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Rey commented, “It really smells good, is this a family recipe?” 

Nodding, Ben explained as he absentmindedly draped the kitchen towel on his shoulder, “My GG Shmi’s, she was my Mom’s paternal grandmother.”

Turning once again to crowd into Ben’s space, Rey placed a gentle kiss on his throat, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Ben rubbed his large, warm hands up Rey’s arms, shrugging, “Food is my love language.” Realizing what he just said, he stammered bashfully, “You’re sick, you’d do the same for me, wouldn’t you?”

Affirming with a brief nod, Rey replied with a delightfully wicked grin on her face, “Soup now, sex later.”

Ben turned beet red, as other parts of him perked up in interest, “Uh, yeah, let’s get this chicken in the pot first, at this rate will be eating this for breakfast tomorrow.”

Rey laughed, snorting, “Are you planning on staying overnight, Solo?” 

Pulling his hand over his face, Ben endearingly smiled and shook his head noncommittally, “You know what I mean.” 

Reaching for the kitchen shears, Ben carefully cut the packaging away from the small roaster. Turning on the faucet, he ran the bird under cold water to rinse away any packing residue.

“Rey,” Ben said pointing to the spices lined up across the cutting board, “we need a big pinch of salt, a generous sprinkle of pepper, three sprigs of thyme and two bay leaves.”

As Rey added the spices to the pot, Ben carefully placed the chicken on top of the simmering vegetables.

Ben instructed, “We only need to barely cover the chicken with water.” 

Nodding, Rey filled the large measuring cup with about a quart of water and carefully added it to the pot. 

Ben turned the heat to high, “So this needs to come to a boil and then we’ll simmer it for about fifteen minutes.”

“Do we have time for some hanky panky?” Rey teased, a raspy cackle emitting from her throat.

“Actually,” Ben muttered, “We need to make the homemade noodles.”

“Homemade noodles?” Rey wondered in awe, “How do we do that?”

Moving to clear the cutting board of the vegetable scraps and throwing out the poultry packaging, Ben asked, “We need flour, an egg and more salt.”

Reaching up into the cabinet above their work area, Rey pulled down a container of flour as Ben grabbed an egg from the refrigerator. 

“We can reuse this measuring cup,” Ben told Rey, as he cracked the egg and scooped about a teaspoon of salt into the bowl. Ben, pointing towards the stove, “Just lower the heat to a simmer there, please.”

Rey adjusted the flame as she looked on, intrigued with Ben’s progress, “Just egg, salt and flour, really?” She questioned.

“Yes, it’s super easy,” Ben nodded as he directed his chin towards the flour, “We need about two thirds of a cup of flour, just dump it right into the bowl.”

Following his instructions, Rey added the flour to the egg salt mixture. Using a fork first, Ben mixed the ingredients together. Captivated, Rey leaned across the counter and watched Ben meticulously fold the dough over itself.

Dusting the cutting board with a bit of flour, Ben dumped the dough out and began folding and rolling the ball of dough with his large gentle fingers until it was smooth. Ben tracked Rey’s fascinated attention to his hands as he kneaded. 

Purposefully slowing, Ben pressed his strong fingers into the pliable dough, rubbing it into concentric circles. A hitch caught in Rey’s throat as Ben gently bumped against her with his well muscled thigh. Daringly, Rey nudged her leg closer, brushing the inner seam of her pajamas across Ben’s sturdy leg. A low swoop hit Ben’s gut like a spark to a fuse.

Looking over, Ben caught Rey mid-squirm, “Are you ok, do you need to lay down?” Ben asked innocently. 

Panting, Rey’s face flushed with embarrassment, “I’m good, all good here!” 

“Do you have any plastic wrap and a rolling pin?” Ben huffed, slapping the dough on the cutting board forcefully.

Bumping Ben’s legs as she reached into the cabinet below, Rey pulled out both a marble rolling pin and the requested plastic wrap.

Dusting a bit more flour over the board, Ben placed a sheet of plastic wrap over the dough and rolled it out thin. Giving Rey a turn to roll out the dough, Ben leaned over the sink to wash his hands.

“This is the fun part,” Ben said grinning, as he dried his hands on the towel slung over his shoulder, “We just need to cut long strips of noodles from the dough.” Showing Rey how to cut the noodles and drape them over the rolling pin to dry out a tiny bit, he glanced to check on the barely simmering soup.

“I’ll just chop this parsley and dill,” Ben reached for the knife again, “while you finish these off.”

Once done, Rey wiped her hands on the dishcloth still nestled in the crook of Ben’s neck. 

“It smells delicious, like home.” Rey sighed, reaching into the cabinet, “Let me get some bowls out.” 

“Grab a large plate too, please, the next step is a bit tricky.” Ben said as he grabbed a carving fork and a rubber spatula from a canister next to the stovetop. Carefully removing the whole chicken from the pot, Ben finished, “We need to shred half of the meat for the soup and then add it back to the broth.”

“What about the other half?” Rey smiled, “Leftovers?”

“Exactly!” Ben grinned, his dimples on full display.

“Now the noodles?” Rey asked as she scooped up a small batch of the noodles.

“Yes, ease them in,” Ben urged, “I don’t want you to get splashed with the hot broth.” 

Sprinkling in the last of the herbs and spices, Ben added, “It should be ready in about three minutes.”

The pair leaned over the pot and watched the noodles plump up.

“Remind me,” Ben commented, pointing to the whole leaves bubbling on the surface of the soup, “we will have to fish out the bay leaves when the soup is done.”

Pulling Rey into his side and brushing his warm palm across her brow, Ben felt to see if she felt feverish. Ben watched, mesmerized as Rey slowly closed her eyes, her eyelashes fanning out across her cheeks. 

“It feels like you don’t have a fever.” Ben whispered, huskily.

“I do really feel so much better.” Rey sighed, as Ben’s hand ghosted down the side of her upturned face.

Clearing his throat, Ben murmured, “Soup’s done.”

Rey pulled away with a knowing smile and grabbed a ladle from one of the ceramic jars on the counter. Handing it off to Ben, he ladle a generous amount of soup into each bowl. Leaning over the pot, Rey inhaled the heady aroma of fresh herbs and simmered vegetables married in the broth, “Is this what it is like to have someone take care of you?” 

Ben nodded gently, meeting Rey’s longing gaze, “Where should we eat?” 

Smiling contentedly, Rey hummed with a nod of her head, “Hmm, in the living room.”

Glancing back up deviously, Rey tucked her fingers into the waistband of Ben’s expensive trousers and tugged him along through the doorway into the sparsely decorated living room.

With a sly smile, Rey suggested, “We can watch something while we eat.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

After placing the bowls carefully on the coffee table in the living room, Ben folded himself into a small wing chair, catty cornered to Rey’s couch. 

“Oh, the bread!” Rey exclaimed, turning to retrieve it from the kitchen.

“You really have quite a bit of eclectic pieces.” Ben called, “Is this a lobster trap?” 

“Yes.” Rey laughed, returning with the bread in a basket, a knife and some butter. Tucking her feet under herself, she curled on the couch, haphazardly dropping her phone face up on the table.

Rapping her knuckles on the glass top, Rey noted, “I picked this up from the wharf down by Ahch-To pier.” 

Ben listened with a soft smile on his face, amazed that he was so at ease sitting across from the woman he was helplessly in love with, basking in her effervescent aura. All feelings of bashfulness banished from his heart.

Memorizing the little ticks of Rey’s lilting accent and the overzealous use of her hands gesturing as she explained her tale of acquiring the aforementioned piece of furniture between them.

Rey finished, noticing the far off look in Ben’s eyes, “Do you know Kamino, the seafood restaurant down there?”

“I’ve never been.” Ben responded with a shrug, shaking his head, the silvery web of his daydream thinning. Carefully, Ben picked up his bowl to blow gently over the steam wafting out over the soup. 

“Well, they were throwing this away,” Rey patted the table, “Oh, we should definitely go there sometime,” she threw Ben a wink, “the food is great.”

Completely flustered, Ben put his bowl down with a clamor, soup sloshing up the sides.

“deSierto,” Ben stammered, feeling warmth again on his cheeks, “did you just ask me out on a date?” 

Rey laughed loudly, heartily throwing her head back, “Beat you to it, I guess!”

Smiling, Rey picked up her soup to blow a cooling breath across it. Ben’s eyes were drawn immediately to the little moue of Rey’s pouting lips. He watched, fascinated as she carefully spooned the soup.

Lifting a mouthful, Rey purposely slurped at a long noodle. A tiny sliver of her tongue tantalizingly twirled the pasta before drawing it in through her teeth. The over exaggerated moan of satisfaction that erupted from Rey’s throat was obscene.

“How is it?” Ben gulped loudly, flexing his fists into his side, the sound of Rey’s moaning doing things to him. He’d never forget that sound for the rest of his life. 

“It’s perfect.” Rey pronounced quietly, her hazel eyes shining, “You’re perfect.”

Recalling his mother’s words, “You’ll just have to find out,” Ben eyed Rey hopefully. 

Carefully, he slowly stood up while holding her surprised gaze. A devilish grin unfolded across Ben’s face as Rey flushed from her confession. The blush that bloomed from the tip of her ears disappeared into the modest neckline of her black tee. Looking up at Ben in playful defiance, Rey’s equally angelic smile reached up to her eyes.

“Rey.” Ben whispered, leaning across the lobster trap table. The air between them suddenly filled with the endless possibilities of a future together, solid and clear. “Is this something…”

The insistent notification of an incoming text vibrated from Rey’s phone. Looking down, both pairs of eyes were drawn to the name of the sender, the text plain to see.

“Oh!” Rey’s eyes grew comically wide. Stammering, she grabbed for the phone.

Ben’s lightning reflexes startled Rey, his paw of a hand snatched the cell off the table.

Chuckling, he read the text out loud, “Did our plan work?” 

Glancing at Rey, Ben leaned down and crowded her into the couch.

With the message left as unread, the notification buzzed again.

“Did it?” Ben murmured, placing the intruding device face down on the glass.

Pursing her lips into an unabashed grin, Rey nodded affirmatively.

“Well then,” Ben’s smoldering eyes bore into Rey’s, “are you even a tiny bit sick?”

Rey’s front two teeth bit into her rosy lower lip, “Maybe?” she hitched, as Ben slowly slipped his large hand along the delicate column of Rey’s neck, the pad of his thumb gently caressing along her throat.

Exhaling slowly, bending his head to reach her, Ben sought out Rey’s mouth in a chaste kiss. The boldness he felt just a few seconds before drained to his feet, the implication of what was happening pulled at his heart. Timidly, Ben slipped his tongue along the silky seam of her barely parted lips. With a quiet breathy sigh, Rey granted access, melting into the broadness of his firm chest. 

Rey’s small hand snaked up along Ben’s sternum to gently push him back. Chasing her lips, Ben shyly broke their kiss. Rey whispered with an alluring smile, “Solo, did you just kiss me?” 

Seeing the tenderness in her eyes and feeling the grip of her hand not pressed against his torso, but firmly tucked into the crease of his thigh, he softly laughed, “Beat you to it, I guess.”

Quickly lifting Rey so she now sat firmly in his lap, other parts of him excited by this turn of events, Ben reached for Rey’s phone, “Here, tell Leia, yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~

~ bon apetit ~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to heathyr - thanks for the diversion from COVID 2020
> 
> Reylo is still canon!  
> Virgin fanfic writer, please be gentle 🙃
> 
> To all you wonderful writers and commenters who encouraged me, along the way - you know who you are - …… Thank You🥰
> 
> Shoutout to  
> GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)
> 
> You’re one of the hardest worker Reylo moms that I’ve been lucky enough to meet in the fandom - You Rock 😘
> 
> DLF owns all the names and characters.


End file.
